


Bismuth

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Because sometimes you just don't like the canon, and sometimes you gotta makes some changes yourself.





	1. Chapter 1

As much as Steven loved Lion, sometimes he could be a real handful. Today was just one of those days where he just wouldn’t behave. He just wouldn’t stop knocking his clothes down off the line. This called for drastic measures. 

 

“Alright Lion. If you’re just gonna be a sassy boy, I’ll just dry these in your mane.” He paused as he scooped up his wet clothes before Lion could roll on them. “Or at least try. I don’t know if i can dry stuff there. I’m not exactly sure what the rules are in there.” 

 

Lion snorted sassily, but lowered his head. Steven bubbled up his head for a little extra air for his quick trip into Lion’s mane. He’d cannonball right into it.

 

He briefly went up, before landing in the grass. The shirts could be hung on the tree. His mom had a shirt already hanging there, so it’d be fine. Besides, he was the only one who could get in here, who was going to know that there was a bunch of his laundry on Lion’s tree. Besides, Lion wanted it so badly, so this would kinda be like it’s touching him, so they’d all win. 

 

The only problem was that he was too short to reach the tree. In Lion’s mane, no one could see him be a hooligan, so he could stand on the chest to hang them up. 

 

But the branches were a little higher than he thought, so he’d have to jump to get them up there. They were still dripping, so that probably meant that they were gonna dry in there, right? That’s how it was with every other time he hung up his shirts. If it was dripping it was probably good. Now all he had to do was to remember them later so he’d still have clean clothes.

 

If only he remembered that because they were wet, the clothes dripped all over the chest and made it slippery, so he ended up slipping right off of it and onto the bubble that was floating in there with him. It popped both the bubble around his head, and the bubble that was holding the gem. Now he had no air and potentially a corrupt gem loose in Lion’s mane. 

 

This required gem assistance. He’d roll back out and into the everyone else world the one with air he could breath. First he’d take a big breath of air, and then he’d go running for one of them gems. It couldn’t be Pearl, because she’d be upset about there being more secrets in Lion, and odds were Garnet was on a mission right now.

 

“Amethyst!!” He yelled, running to the temple door. It opened up and Amethyst stood there. 

 

“What’s up, Steven. Finally catch on that I’ve been slowly spelling out the word ‘gullible’ on the ceiling?” 

 

“What? No. What?” That caught him off guard and he had to look up because how would he miss words on the ceiling?

 

Amethyst laughed, because she got him good. “You made that one too easy, Steven. But seriously, what’s up.”

 

“I was hanging up my laundry in Lion’s Mane so he’d stop rolling on it, but I slipped and landed on a bubble that mom left behind and now there’s an unbubbled gem in Lion’s mane and I don’t know if it’s corrupted or not and I needed help because I can’t breath in there but you don’t breath so it’ll be fine for you in there.” He was pretty sure he got everything. Amethyst didn’t need to know he was standing on the chest. That was secret Steven knowledge now. 

 

“Why didn’t you say so sooner! Let’s go!” Amethyst pushed him towards the door, because Lion was mostly an outdoor lion. It was Steven’s job to lead them to where he was last hanging out.

 

The good news was that he was still on the laundry spot. It was a nice sunny spot so Lion was just laying there. He held Amethyst’s hand, and jumped right on in.

 

The gem had reformed into a massive gem that was even taller than Rose with rainbow hair and tattoos stood by the tree, sort’ve dazed as to where she was and checking out some of Rose’s things.

 

Amethyst summoned her weapon, just in case.

 

“Hey, you from Homeworld?” That got her attention, she turned around, setting down his mom’s sword. 

 

“Yeah?” Amethyst’s hands tightened around the grip of her whip. “But I’m a Crystal gem.” 

 

“Then why don’t I know you?”

 

“I could ask you the same question. Are you a Crystal Gem too?”

 

“Yeah, that’s why I asked why I didn’t know you.”

 

“You must be a new recruit then. How long was I out?” Well she wasn’t technically wrong? It was weird to think of Amethyst as a new Crystal gem, but she did join after the war so that did make her pretty new.

 

“I dunno, I never heard of you so I couldn’t tell you. We could go ask Pearl or Garnet.” 

 

“Been awhile since I’ve seen those two. Or should I say three.” Bismuth chuckled. 

 

“Great, grab hold of Steven here and he’ll take us outta here.” 

 

“Oh! Sorry I’ve been ignoring you Steven.” She said more words, but really he had to get out of there because it was getting hard to hold his breath for much longer. He grabbed them both mid sentence and pulled them out of Lion’s mane.

 

He took a deep, wheezy breath of air as he made it out to where the air was.

 

“Sorry about that. My lungs were getting sore from holding my breath for so long. I’m Steven, but I guess you already knew that. It’s nice to meet you.” 

 

“Nice to meet you too, Steven. My name’s Bismuth.” She looked around at the temple, and at the house near the temple’s tummy. “And I guess I’ve been gone for a lot longer than I thought. Didn’t know we were building bases out of wood.”

 

“Oh! That’s my house. The gems built it for me so I could live with them here.”

 

“Yeah, even half humans have a lot to take care of, so we had to make a bunch of additions to it.”

 

“Rose always said you humans were a fragile bunch. I gotta ask, what’s the other half if you’re half human.”

 

“Oh, I’m half gem.” Steven pulled up his shirt as Bismuth crouched down and stared at the gem.

 

“Is that a rose quartz?” 

 

“Yeah, my mom gave up her physical form so I could exist. I still got her shield.” He summoned it to his arm to show it off.

 

“That’s Rose’s shield alright. So you’re really her than huh.”

 

“No, I just have her gem. The rest of me’s my dad I think.” 

 

“You got any of her memories? Do you remember anything about me?” She put her hands on his shoulders.

  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t.” He felt really bad for saying that.

 

“Don’t worry, Rose made that choice without us either. We just had to deal with it. Least we got Steven out of it.” She gave him a friendly noogie. 

 

“Amethyst, stop.” He chuckled.

 

“Sounds like she hasn’t changed a bit. Never been one to ask for opinions.”

 

“I think Garnet’s out on a mission right now, but we could go ask Pearl. I think she’s in her room.” Steven would pull her along towards the house.

 

“HEY PEARL CAN YOU COME OUT HERE A SECOND?!  WE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!” He yelled. Her door swirled open.

 

“Yes Steven w-” Pearl froze, her hand going to her mouth in shock, before she ran at the bigger gem. “-BISMUTH!!” She yelled as she leapt into her arms.

 

“HAHA! The Pearl I knew wouldn’t jump into my arms like that. Anyone lose a Pearl?” Bismuth jokingly held Pearl up, cradling her in her arms. “Who do you belong to?”

 

“Nobody!” Pearl proudly put her hands on her hips. 

 

“There’s the Pearl I knew. Now you mind catching me up?” Pearl’s expression softened and got sadder.

 

“It’s been 5300 years since we last saw you. A lot has changed.” Pearl’s voice trailed off.

 

“I already know about the Rose thing.”

  
“Honestly I think that might be one of the easiest parts of what I have to say. A lot has changed.”

 

“Well, why not walk me through it from the beginning. We could always wait until the others get back.” Pearl covered her mouth for a second, taking a moment to calm herself down. Amethyst looked away and Steven just kinda felt awkward being there. Amethyst probably felt the same way too. Because neither of them were there when it all happened, they couldn’t really know what it was like. 

 

“Yes, I think we should wait until Garnet gets back.” He really hated hearing Pearl sound so small like that. It just didn’t feel right. Steven looked towards Bismuth, he felt bad for her too. She looked like she could almost piece together what happened, but just didn’t have enough to know. But she was keeping it together, at least for Pearl’s sake.

 

The warp pad activated, materializing Garnet on it. Garnet was kinda unreadable, but Garnet was always hard to read so he wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She despawned her visor and her eyes were fixed on Bismuth.

 

“It’s really you, isn’t it?” He could hear Garnet’s voice shake just a little. It was a fact that if Garnet cried, then they were all probably going to cry. Steven was already on the verge of sympathy tears and now he was teetering. 

 

“The one and only. Now get over here.” Bismuth motioned for her to come over, and Bismuth welcomed her with a big hug, squishing Pearl in the middle. “Not too tight, wouldn’t want Pearl to pop.” She teased.

 

“Yo P, how’s it feel to be the one being teased about getting poofed.” Amethyst yelled, getting an indignant squak from Pearl. 

 

“The irony isn’t lost on her.” Garnet added. 

 

“This whole time we thought you were shattered, or put in a gemtech.” 

 

“Pft. Me? You know that Homeworld couldn’t even scratch my gem.” Bismuth boasted.

 

“But you just disappeared like that! We were all so worried about you! Rose said she lost track of you during the battle for Ziggurat.” Bismuth expression changed for a second.

 

“Well, I think you should catch me up first.” Pearl did say that she would once Garnet got back. Pearl looked up at Garnet, who nodded, leading them back onto the warp pad.

 

So they all got on the warp pad, and went off the the gem battlefield. Garnet lead the way, with Bismuth and Pearl following behind her. Him and Amethyst just kinda awkwardly followed in the very back. This wasn’t really their moment, but they were Crystal Gems too, so they should be there. 

 

Pearl walked ahead a little, holding her arms out to present the battlefield before them. 

 

“This was where the worst of it happened, but we did end up saving the Earth. At least for the time being.”

 

“But we’re all that’s left, huh.” He just met her, but Steven didn’t like hearing Bismuth sound so small. It didn’t sound right. Pearl seemed to agree with him, because her shoulders sank and though he was behind her, he could still see her shoulders subtly shake.

 

“Aw, come on Pearl. You know I can’t take it when you cry like that.” Now Bismuth was crying, and that was the little push he needed to start crying too.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Pearl quietly sobbed.

  
“No. No need to apologize” Bismuth gently put a hand on Pearl’s back.

 

“Homeworld’s final attack on Earth wiped out all remaining gems.” Garnet said, looking up to sky. 

 

“Rose was able to protect Garnet and myself, and from the looks of it, you too.” Bismuth took her hand of Pearl’s back, and started pacing, keeping distance from them as not to hit them with arm movements. 

 

“That’s just like those Homeworld elites to be so twisted. So how many did they shatter?! Crazy Lace? Biggs? Snowflake?! If I was there, I- I could’ve stopped it!” 

 

“It’s not like they’ve stopped trying.” Garnet said, her gaze never leaving the sky, as if she were looking for something coming down for them.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Homeworld still has their eyes on this planet.”

 

“We keep twarting their plans.” Pearl added.

  
“But they just keep coming back!” He felt like he should be part of this. He couldn’t help but but into this conversation. He was a Crystal Gem too.

 

“Yeah, they want us bad.” He was glad Amethyst joined in too. It’d be awkward if it was just him jumping in.

 

“Good. I thought I wouldn’t get the chance to show those uppercrusts who’s boss.” She punched her fist into her hand. “Let’s show them what happens when you mess with the Crystal Gems!” She triumphantly punched the air, and it was hard not to get excited with her.

“Bismuth, the gems on Homeworld outnumber us by a huge amount.” Garnet took her eyes off the sky and moved them to Bismuth.

 

“And they’re technology far surpasses ours.” They were kinda starting to put a damper on the hype Bismuth was getting. But Bismuth put her arms around both of their shoulders, laughing confidently.

 

“Yeah, what else is new?! Garnet, remember that time we took on that battalion of Quartz soldiers? We walked out of there with our gems shining brighter than when we walked in.”

 

Garnet adjusted her visor.

 

“I remember it being three battalions.”

 

“And Pearl, remember when we stopped that dropship? I’ll never forget the look on that Nephrite’s face when you pulled her out.” That got a laugh from Pearl, bringing back the same confident Pearl he knew and loved. 

 

“I know, how embarrassing for her.” 

 

“So let’s pick back up from where we left off! To the forge!”

 

“Yeah! To the forge!”

 

The place they dropped down was mostly desolate and kinda ashy. It still wasn’t the worst place they’ve been, but right now the hype was too much to bring him down.

 

“Man, this place brings back memories.”

 

“Is this the forge?” He wasn’t going to let a little thing like not knowing what a forge was get in his way of excitement.

 

“Not yet, Bud. We still got a little ways to go.” Bismuth said, leading them up a path.

 

The hill went up, then dipped a little into a valley. Maybe this is it? Amethyst was close by, so he’d ask her.

 

“Is this the forge?” 

 

“Don’t ask me, I haven’t been here either.”

 

“Well with Bismuth gone, there wasn’t any reason to come back here.” Pearl chimed in.

 

“Let’s just say the forge isn’t the same without me.”

 

“What’s that mean?! Amethyst! What do you think that means?!”

 

“I dunno, I know about as much as you know.”

 

“We took a huge blow from Homeworld, but now we’re back in Bismuth!” He couldn’t tell if it was excitement from the hype, or if the joke was funny but he couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“She’s got jokes!” They kept going until they came to a stop at the top of the mountain.

 

“Are we there yet?!”

 

“Not quite.”

 

Bismuth stood in front of all of them, and framed her gem with her hands as it glowed. The big rock that they had been standing in front of glowed, and opened up like her gem. Then she turned to face them.

 

“Tada!”

 

“Whoa! That was so cool!” He still didn’t know what a forge was, but it was definitely living up to the hype.

 

“Bravo Bismuth!” Pearl clapped. 

 

Bismuth lead them down the massive staircase that had just been made in the mountain, before opening up a door at the end. Pearl burst into the room before he could get a really good look at it, squealing a little in excitement as she did so.

 

“Bismuth! It’s just like I remember!” Pearl spun in the much more open space. Now he could see what the forge actually was. It was a big room, with a bunch of really cool weapons. It was also really hot and stuffy in there.

 

“Man, it’s like an oven in here.” Already he was starting to sweat. It was still awesome in there, even if it was hot.

 

“Oh, you think it’s hot now?” Bismuth grinned. “Wait til you get a load of this.” Bismuth turned her hand into a hammer and slammed down onto a pillar, that sank down into the ground. Something in the roof opened up, and lava poured down onto her. 

 

For the briefest of seconds,  he was worried that she was going to be hurt. He didn’t know anything about Bismuth except that she was a great fighter like Garnet and Pearl, but that didn’t mean that she could go in lava. Because he was pretty sure that Pearl and Amethyst couldn’t do that. But given how no one else was freaking out, he’d assume that she was just like Garnet and could just go in lava like it’s nothing.

 

With his worries settled, he could watch the lava light up the surrounding parts of the forge. It was so cool he barely realized how hot it was. Bismuth walked out of the lava like it was nothing.

 

“Nothing like a hot lava bath to get you in a working mood.” She said, before going and grabbing a bunch of stuff from a bunch of different barrels. 

 

“So I’ve been meaning to ask. What do you exactly do in a forge?” He asked, following behind her as she gathered the materials.

 

“Well Bismuth on Homeworld were used to build spires and temples for the gem elites to enjoy.” Bismuth explained, shoving her hand with all the stuff into the lava. “But Rose taught me my life was my own.” Bismuth put the red hot material on the anvil. “And that I could chose,” she pounded the material with hammer hands, “to do,” pound, “whatever I,” pound, “want.” She pounded it down with both hands. She picked it up, and dipped it in a vat of lava, pulling it out on fire. “So I chose this.” She blew on it, and it was a sword!! She had just made a sword!!

 

“Bismuth?! You make weapons!?”

 

“That’s right. Before gem weapons were really a thing, I was the one that outfitted all the Crystal gems with weapons.” Bismuth grinned, leaning the sword back onto her shoulder. Before gem weapons? “Wait, is it still here?” 

 

He had questions, but they were instantly forgotten when Bismuth brought something else up. Bismuth looked around for a second, before going over to a chest that was sitting by the wall. “Aha! Yes!”

 

Bismuth tossed Garnet some pointed brass knuckles. “Here, that oughta pack a little more punch.” Garnet summoned her gauntlets around them, making them that much cooler. Then she tossed some horn looking things at Pearl. “And why don’t you try a trident?” Pearl attached them and it looked just as cool as he thought!!

 

“Oh Bismuth! You shouldn’t have.”

 

“It’s no big deal. I’ve been working on them since before.” Bismuth paused. “May as well give them to you now.”

 

“It was worth the wait.” He hasn’t seen Garnet smile like that in a while. 

 

“Hey, it’s a pleasure doing Bismuth with you.” Bismuth gave them a finger gun and a wink.

 

He felt kinda bad that he was left out, and looking at Amethyst, she kinda looked as awkward as he did there.

 

“Hey deep cut.” Bismuth called out as she walked over.

 

“Me?” Amethyst asked.

 

“Yeah, what kinda weapon you packing?”

 

Amethyst pulled out her whip. “Nothin fancy.”

 

Bismuth crouched down and let out a low whistle. “Wow, not every quartz can make a whip this nice. Mind if I make a few upgrades?”

 

“Knock yourself out.” Amethyst shrugged as she handed it over. Bismuth brought it over to the chest and looked around in it for a moment, before doing something to the whip and bringing it back over, but it looked like it was just the handle with a big spike ball at the end. 

 

“Here, with this you can really do some damage.” Bismuth handed it back over, and Amethyst did the whip motion and it magically unfurled, turning the big ball into a bunch of small ones and also bringing back out the whip part of it. Amethyst whipped it around a few times. 

 

“Aw man! You’re the best, Bismuth!” 

 

“Anytime!” 

 

“Oh! Oh! Do me next!” He couldn’t help but want to be included in the action. 

 

“Alright, you got Rose’s shield, right?”

 

“Yep!” 

 

“Hmm…” Bismuth thought it over a second. “Have you been using your mother’s sword by any chance?” 

 

“Yep!” 

 

“Well seeing as how you’re not Rose sized, how about I make one that’s more Steven sized. How strong are ya, bud?” 

 

“I’m really strong!”

 

“Yes, Steven’s about as strong as a Quartz Soldier.” Pearl chimed in. 

 

“Great. Lemme build you something, then how about we take these downstairs and test them out?” 

 

“Great idea.” Garnet nodded.

 

“This place has a downstairs?!” This place just kept getting better and better! 

 

“Just you wait, bud. It’s gonna be great. I even got a new weapon that I can’t wait to finally test out.” New weapons for everyone!

 

He watched as the sword was carefully crafted. It was just as cool the second time around! Bismuth, carefully blew on it, before touching it with her hands and then lowering it down for him to hold onto it. The blade itself was still pink, but the hilt was way different. The guard and bottom bit were shaped like stars, but rounded at the ends so they wouldn’t poke him.

 

“There, what’d’ya think?”

 

“Bismuth! It’s so cool!” A sword that was his very own? That made it that much cooler!

 

“Great. I’ll take it back after we do some sparring with it. That way I can be sure it’s the absolute perfect sword for you. Design wise it won’t change much, but weight and length might change. It will be different from your mom’s old sword, that’s for sure” He felt so cool right now. “You guys ready to head down for some good ol’ weapon testing?” 

 

“Oh! I am!” He was so excited to try out his new sword! Bismuth grinned and turned her arm into a key type of thing, then turned a hole in the floor that lowered them down. 

 

“So what’s the weapon you’re going to be using, Bismuth?” Amethyst asked.

 

“It’s a weapon I was working hard on, and it’s one that’s going to change the tide of the war.” The platform reached the bottom, and Bismuth stepped off of it, and onto another platform. She picked up this thing that was kinda a cone on an arm guard thing with like the injector part of a needle.

 

“Whoa! What is it?” Because honestly, what was it.

 

“I call it, a breaking point.” 

 

“So what’s it do?” Amethyst asked. 

 

“Just watch.” She stepped on a panel, and it poured lava into these metal cases that kinda looked like Steelman from the Revengers. They glowed briefly from the lava, then darkened and they opened up to make solid versions of themselves made out of hardened lava and that was super cool. They slowly drifted toward them before resting on the edge of the platforms. 

 

“LISTEN UP, YOU HOMEWORLD UPPER CRUSTS. WE. ARE. THE CRYSTAL. GEMS!” She put the breaking point up to the gem mark on the rock dummy, and and it punched straight though the gem, knocking it into dust and leaving a clear hole in the dummy.

 

What was happening, this wasn’t what being a Crystal Gem was about.

 

“Bismuth! What are you doing!” He ran over and put his hands on her arm with the breaking point on it in an attempt to stop her.

 

“The Diamonds can’t take back this planet if they’re reduced to shards.” 

 

“But then we’d be just as bad as they are!” What were she saying? This was crazy!

 

“No we wouldn’t. We’d be freeing gems. That’s what this whole war was about. One gem isn’t worth more than thousands of millions.”

 

“Shattering gems isn’t what being a Crystal Gem is all about!” Why didn’t she get this?

 

“Steven. I know you’re only doing what’s right, but you need to know you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Garnet butted in.

 

“Maybe you don’t get it either!” 

 

Garnet looked at him for a moment, then picked him up. 

 

“Steven. You know nothing about the horrors of war, and you know nothing about the atrocities that happen because of Homeworld. While I’m glad that you don’t understand, this isn’t your place to but in. You’re not in any place to hear any of what I’m telling you, so I’m sending you back to the temple, we’ll be back later.”

 

“Garnet no-” But it was too late. He was in a bubble, and back at the temple. 

 

They were certainly going to have a talk when they got back. Because that was so rude.

 

At least he still had a cool sword.


	2. Chapter 2

He still wasn’t happy about the whole Bismuth thing, but he was outnumbered. Garnet told him that shattering some gems was a necessary evil in this case, because the Diamonds were evil, and this wasn’t about gems like Peridot, or even gems like Jasper. There wasn’t anything he could do about this. All he could do was feel conflicted over his mom being on the same page as him, because his mom was continuing to do kinda shady things all of the time and he was kinda hating finding things out about her now.

 

“So how about we get to reconfiguring the temple?” Bismuth said, sitting on his couch, talking to Garnet. 

 

“What do you mean by configuring the temple?” He raised an eyebrow up at her. Because he didn’t have to like her even though everyone else did. 

 

“Adding my room to the temple. It’s a little tricky, but it’s still doable. Especially with all the gems involved in this temple still being here in one way or another.” Bismuth explained. He looked over to Garnet, because she wouldn’t lie to him even if he was kinda mad at her right now. She nodded so at least she wasn’t a liar and a killer. 

 

“Well if you’re getting added, then so should Peridot.” 

 

“Okay.” Garnet shrugged. It felt like a victory, and that he was maybe taking Bismuth down a peg or two, because she wasn’t the only new person getting a room here. He stuck his tongue out at her and then ran off to go get her. 

 

It felt a lot like a victory when he carried her into the temple as he hopped off the warp pad, holding her over her head, despite her struggling not to drop her tablet.

 

“Steven what are you doing?!” She squeaked, holding still as not to be dropped. 

 

“I just found out that you could have a room in the temple.” He ran in and put her down on the floor in the living room. 

 

“Do you even know how? Who told-” Peridot looked at Bismuth. “Since when? Where?”

 

“The name’s Bismuth. I was out of the game for about 5300 years but I’m back.”

 

“I’m Peridot. I’ve been on Earth as an ally of the Crystal Gems for about 4 months now. I’m here forever because I may or may not have called Yellow Diamond a clod over a transmission.” Bismuth burst out laughing.

 

“Man, I like you already. You’re full of fire and I can appreciate that.” 

 

“She’s from Homeworld, don’t you wanna shatter her?”

 

“Steven.” Garnet warned, in a very motherly voice.

 

“Why would she want to shatter me? We’re both on the same team.”

 

“You do know I was from Homeworld too, right bud? So were Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl. My issue isn’t with the common place soldiers, it’s the Diamonds who would shatter over half the gems here even if it weren’t for the Rebellion. We’ve been over this, bud.” He couldn’t help but keep sulking, because he knew this was wrong but no one was going to do anything about it.

 

“I mean the only issue with that would be that even though the Diamonds are wrong, how are we going to get rid of all them, and how are we going replace the position afterwards.” The room fell silent as this fact that no one had thought of before happened.

 

“See! I told you it’s a bad idea.”

 

“Steven. Behave.” Garnet warned. 

 

“I’m not the one who wants to shatter gems!” 

 

“Steven do you want me to get Greg?” He huffed but quieted down. Pearl and Amethyst both left the temple gate.

 

“What’s all the commotion about?” Amethyst asked.

 

“Bud’s still not grasping the whole war concept. Still not happy about it. I’m just gonna give him some time.” He’s had plenty of time and he wouldn’t change his mind, but he’s not gonna because he’s right. “Glad you’re both out here though. We’re gonna change the temple around to add more rooms.”

 

“Are you sure the temple can handle it?” Pearl looked back over her shoulder towards the gemmed star.

 

“Are you kidding? Temples like these can hold upwards of about 30 rooms at a time. Those stars are usually full. Two more rooms shouldn’t be too much of a problem.” 

 

“It’s actually odd seeing one so empty. The ones I’d see on Homeworld and some of the other colonies are usually at capacity. Never thought I’d get one as a Peridot though.” Bismuth gave her a slap on the back with a laugh. 

 

“Welcome to Earth!”

 

“Yes I’ve already been welcomed. How do we start this procedure?” 

 

“Well, we all have to touch the gate, and we all need to get our energy synced up. Think of it as being like fusion, but not quite as long, or fast. It’s easiest if we all touch the door and someone gets a rhythm going somehow that we can all sync up to.”  Bismuth explained. “Garnet, you’re going to have to unfuse for this to work, alright. It sucks, but fusion rooms only work if the two gems are registered.”

 

Garnet nodded, and unfused. They all walked over to the door, and placed there hand on the door. Garnet wasn’t there, but Ruby and Sapphire were both in tune with each other enough to snap out a rhythm. It was hard not to get in beat with it, even though he was still mad at her. Their gems all glowed, and soon the gate glowed too, and they all were forced in.

 

He landed in his mom’s room. He was a little disappointed in being there and not a room special for him, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t understand. He was his own person, but his gem was his mom, so it only made sense that it’d be a repeat of her room.

 

But staying in his mom’s room was a bad idea. It never ended well for him and it always kinda felt like it was trying to trick him. He’d use his phone to find the way out into someone else’s room. He kinda wanted to see what Peridot’s looked like.

 

Fortunately, it dropped him down in a very green, very metallic looking room. He could already see Peridot messing with something. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye and jumped a little. 

 

“Hey! Haven’t you ever heard of knocking? I’m working on something, can you come back later?” She made an attempt to push him out of the room before stopping. “Actually. I think we both have to leave. I need to go acquire some materials to build some things in my room. It would appear that I can build some electronics and actually do some things more my speed in here.”

 

“I’m glad you like it!” He let them get pushed out of the temple gate, before both of them landed in stuff that was from Amethyst’s room.

 

“Hey, glad you’re here. Turns out all our stuff got kicked out. Come help me push all this stuff back in.” Aw man, this was going to take forever, even with everyone’s help.

 

He was gonna put this down as another reason to hate Bismuth.


End file.
